


I Heard You Crying

by Omegatits



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bar singer!Au, Dongju does not give MAS free promotion, M/M, Pining, Seoho catches Dongju's heart with his voice, not sure what else to put here, r00d, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: His voice was soft, high, and sung the light ballad with practiced skill. The rowdy chit-chat beside him faded and all Dongju could see was him.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	I Heard You Crying

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoy it please leave a comment and/or Kudos! let me know! 
> 
> Also, it is not beta'd so any mistakes I'll probably fix at a later date, or maybe not at all. WHo knows! 
> 
> Here is the Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hQqFZcXunaX8yTpVOIGAc?si=_3PNpnWiR9uC8zTyJYSWNw

"Donju, you coming with us tonight?"

His brother and small group of friends had been urging him for months to come join them at this small bar they frequented. They used every reasoning they could, explaining it wasn't so much of a club as a dinner and show place. Even tried to bargain with him and offer up free food and drinks. Despite their efforts, Dongju had found ways out of going along each time. The offers were never worth the effort it took to get cleaned up and go out to just be smothered and invaded by strangers. 

The younger twin rolled over in bed onto his stomach, fingers rapidly tapping on his phone to try and kill a raid boss. "Not interested," he huffed. The silence behind him lead him to believe that Dongmyeong had given up - rather quickly this time too - until his twin's hand came into his vision and snatched the phone from Dongju's unsuspecting fingers. 

"NO! You're coming out with us. You  _ never _ come out with us, and you're starting to look pale and greasy." Dongju leapt from bed and lunged at his twin, hands reaching out for his phone. Dongmyeong took the defense and flipped around, back to Dongju and curled up around the phone trapped against his chest. Dongju grabbed his brother by his waist and yanked him up and off his feet to drag him to the ground. If they were on the floor Dongmyeong wouldn't be able to get way. Dongmyeong's feet kicked through the air - squealing for help from those outside their room. Tackled, and pinned to the floor, Dongmyeong twisted and rolled over onto his stomach before Dongju could pry the phone from his chest. 

The rough battle paused immediately when feet came into their view. Both looked up to the owner of said feet, locking eyes on Harin. The phone was freed from Dongmyeong's hold, only to be handed off to Harin's asking hand. Yonghoon popped his head around the corner to take in the mess they heard outside. "Oh jesus, Dongju, why not just come out with us for one night?"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't care to be social. I see you guys almost everyday, isn't that enough?"

Dongmyeong sighed beneath his twin, "One night.. Just to get out of the apartment." Looking to the spectators of his little meltdown, Dongju flushed and slumped his defeat. Rather than saying anything he just laid his forehead down on the back of Dongmyeong's neck and nodded. A hand ruffled his hair, and Dongju refused to look up and see who it had been.

They had been right about the bar being less of a club. The vibe the bar held was a little more romantic and upscaled with dark hardwood flooring and a deep auburn mixture on the walls. The lighting was ambient and really only over the bartop and the few tables scattered around. Dongju followed his group to their table in silence, pouting to show his displeasure. Harin reached over the table to hand back the phone they'd kept from him until they got to the bar, and Dongju swiped it as fast as he could. The only notifications he missed were from his game telling him his reserves were replenished and had indeed failed the raid. 

Chatter stared softly, kicking up in volume after the waitress had brought over their drinks. Dongju sipped his water quietly. He was determined to be as grumpy as possible, just to prove to his brother that going out was not going to change anything for his moods.

"Ah, they're setting up."

"Do you think their staff sets up, or Seoho has his own staff for it?

"I think if we wanted to play here we would have to set ourselves up."

"I wouldn't want anyone touching my guitar anyway."

"Of course."

Attention now pulled from his phone, Dongju glanced to his brother to see where they were looking. His eyes followed them to a corner near the bar where a small stage was being set up with a mic and water bottles. This must be the show part of the evening. It made more sense now why his brother and friends would want to hang out here, as it could be a future gig sight. However, he was skeptical their style of music would fit the mood of the bar. 

A young man took the stage along with the man setting up, they whispered back and forth between one another before the new man took his place in front of the mic. Music queued up, a light piano track, and Dongju's attention was zeroed in on the singer. 

His voice was soft, high, and sung the light ballad with practiced skill. The rowdy chit-chat beside him faded and all Dongju could see was him. 

For the next several weeks Dongju found himself joining the others at the bar, no protests made, but no seeming excitement over it. If any of them recognized his silent interest in the singer they never mentioned it. Each understood if they did, Dongju would immediately close off and refuse to join them ever again.

Other things started changing in his routine as well. Songs Seoho sang found themselves in Dongju's daily playlists. His morning showers were spent finding the harmonies he could sing to match Seoho's voice. Still, even with his obvious pining of a stranger he'd never even spoken to, no one asked questions.

Dongju ended up being the first to be ready on Thursday evenings, and that evening had been no different. While waiting for his brother and friends to return to the apartment from their afternoon show, Dongju flipped through his games, completing daily quests and counting down the minutes.

The minutes continued passing, and no word had come from Dongmyeong about where they were or what was going on. His frustration and anxiety peaked 15 minutes after they were usually already at the bar. No doubt Seoho had already begun singing, and Dongju was livid. 

It took 3 calls for Dongmyeong to pick up, and Dongju immediately knew that they would not be going to the bar after all. He could hear loud music, EDM or something like it, and Yonghoon yelling, "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Dongju! Where are you?" Dongmyeong slurred, making his drunken state clear. 

"At home, waiting for you guys. Where are you?" 

"Oh shit! Ju, I forgot and we got invited to a party after our gig. Fuck, I'm so sorry!!" 

Dongju pulled his ear from the phone to avoid Dongmyeong yelling. For a moment he had nothing to say in response - simply frustrated that no one had updated him on the plans. "I'm going to the bar. Have fun," he muttered, and then hung up before Dongmyeong could finish his second apology.

He wasted no time slipping his jacket and shoes on and then leaving to get to the bar before Seoho finished his setlist. It was his one hope that he'd be able to make it before his set finished. 

Walking through the chilled air left Dongju in his thoughts about Seoho. Little glimpses of his smile when he finished a song, the crinkle to his nose when he was pushing a high note. With the other's not joining him, Dongju would be left to watch Seoho with no shame and pure adoration. Everything he was feeling for the singer was surely going to be obvious when he sat down. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late. 

As he came around the street to the bar Dongju got an urge to slow down. He couldn't explain it, but when he stopped he heard a voice, a sniffling and shaky breathing. Soft, high, light. Seoho's voice. Though he'd never heard the other cry before, Dongju couldn't mistake the melody of his voice. He caught a glimpse of the other man down the back alley beside the bar. And, though he hadn't been invited into the space, Dongju felt an urge to draw closer, comfort Seoho in anyway he could. 

In the dark alley he barely made out the figure curled in on himself, and for a moment Dongju wondered if he'd been wrong about the owner of the tears. Still, Dongju cleared his throat and took a squat down in front of the other. "Hey, you okay?"

Seoho flinched when Dongju cleared his throat; he only looked up from his knees when asked the question. Even in the darkness Dongju could make out the redness around his eyes. "You.. I'm fine. Y-you don't need to be… w-worried about m-me," he whispered, and Dongju wondered if Seoho had spoken any louder if his voice would've given out. Like if he admitted to needing help the world would come out from under him. Dongju kept quiet, just looking at the Seoho with tight lips and concern. "Seriously, you don't have to check up on me. I know your friends must be waiting for you inside."

Dongju's chest hurt knowing Seoho recognized him, and this was how he found out. "My friends aren't with me tonight. It's just me…" Seoho seemed surprised, but Dongju wasn't sure why.

"Oh… Well, Wheein is working tonight as usual."

"I'm not here for Wheein. And, I'm with you right now… But you don't have to open up to me. We're strangers, so I get it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hearing Dongju wasn't there for someone else, Seoho perked up and rubbed his tears with his sleeves. "W-what are you here for? Cause I know you don't like the drinks." Dongju tried not to think too much about what that meant. Did Seoho watch him just as much as he watched Seoho?

Dongju gestured to the step Seoho was seated on, and Seoho scooted over to give Dongju some room to sit. "I'm here for you… Your singing… It sounds really cheesy, but it made me feel better about a lot of things. It is kind of my weekly highlight."

Seoho was silent at first, no doubt processing Dongju's words. Doongju kept quiet, allowing Seoho his moment before unloading more on him. Excuses about how it wasn't weird that he'd come ti the bar just for him, and he swears he's not a stalker. But he didn't need to. Seoho sighed and then mumbled, "My Ex is inside… He was a pretty big asshole, and no doubt is here to rub my nose in something he's got now. Probably new boyfriend." 

Being trusted enough to hear Seoho's problems… Dongju's chest swelled but kept it reigned in. Instead he tilted his head back to think of what the right thing to say would be. He'd not ever been in this situation, but to him, it sounded like this other man just needed to see that Seoho was fine without him. That his presence meant nothing to him anymore. 

"Okay… Don't hate me for this, I swear I'm not a weirdo… But I could.. Pretend to be your boyfriend?" Seoho snorted and shot a confused look to Dongju. Dongju raised his hands up in defense and then shook his head. "We don't have to! I-I was just thinking.. That maybe if he's rubbing his life in your face, that maybe if you showed him he wasn't even on your mind anymore that he'd back off." Seoho settled down and seemed to mull it over in his head. All Dongju could do was wait for Seoho's little nod, quietly agreeing to Dongju's plan. 

"Kay.. I'm up for it. But, you're coming in through the back with me." Seoho stood and brushed his pants off, and then gestured for Dongju to stand as well. "He'll never believe it if you come through the front." Had his ex always come through the back? Would this cause problems for Seoho in the future? Dongju was thinking to much about this actually happening. He hadn't completely trusted that idea would even be on the table, but now Seoho was carding his fingers through Dongju's hair and restyling it. 

Then Seoho took him by the hand and lead him in through the back door. They walked into the kitchen, a small little one made used just for the limited bar food they offered. A broad man manning the stove turned back to eyes the two coming in. "Seoho? Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Geonhak this is… " Seoho gestured back to Dongju, who realized he hadn't even given his name yet. 

"Dongju."

"Dongju! Dongju, this is Geonhak." Geonhak looked Dongju up and down with clear skepticism. "Dongju is helping me with something." This seemed to appease the cook, and no further questions were asked.

The two then made their way to the bar and Dongju was introduced to their tender, Youngjo, and Wheein formally. "Ah! You're one from our thursday regular group. Where is everyone else?" 

"Oh, they had a gig today." 

"A gig?"

Dongju nodded, but didn't further indulge. Instead his attention was pulled to Seoho squeezing his forearm. Wheein spoke up after following Seoho's gaze, "Ah.. Yeah.. I tried to see if we could get him removed, but the boss says he's a paying customer." Dongju looked where the others were eyeing, seeing a man seated in one of the corner tables. 

"It's fine," Dongju quickly spoke up, and turned to stand in front of Seoho, blocking him from looking at the offending man. "You don't have to worry about him, just look at me the whole time," he whispered, lifting a hand to brush over Seoho's cheek lightly. Affection coming easy despite this being their first time truly interacting. Youngjo and Wheein watched the two of them with a questioning look, but neither explained it. 

Seoho nodded and then took hold of the front of Dongju's shirt, a genuine shy smile slipping onto his features. "Thank you." Dongju nodded. The small cluster was interrupted by a hand dropping on the counter behind them. 

Seoho leapt up and shot a scowl at the person behind Dongju. "Keonhee, is that really necessary?"

"First you're late, and now I find you getting cozy with this… Person. I haven't met you before, don't get to cozy with my best friend here buddy. Anyway, let's go! You don't get paid to hold hands!"

Keonhee was wild with his hands, throwing them around as he talked, and once he finished he reached out for Seoho's wrist and pulled him away from Dongju. Dongju's gaze flicked to the man still sitting across the bar. He was looking right at them… 

Before Keonhee could pull Seoho away entirely, Dongju reached out and took hold of Seoho's other wrist. It was onl a second of eye contact, but he hoped it was enough to explain his actions to Seoho without having to speak. Not wanting to waste time on his display, Donjgu leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Seoho's cheek. "I'll be watching right here, okay?" Seoho's face was on fire, exposing how off guard Dongju had caught him. Dongju just nodded slowly and Seoho nodded back before drawing himself closer to Keonhee. 

When he looked back to Wheein and Youngjo the two of them were staring at him with the same skepticism Geonhak had regarded him with. "Um.. We are trying something… That maybe if his ex saw him with someone else he'd finally stop showing up unannounced to make him uncomfortable." His explanation took a few moments for the two to accept, but it seemed for now, they did. Youngjo offered him a seat at the bar and a water to drink. 

Shortly into Seoho's set the man from across the bar left, however Seoho and Dongju hadn't noticed at all. Both focused entirely on each other. For Dongju it wasn't much different from his usual evening, except now Seoho was only looking at him. 

The evening remained mostly quiet, and Dongju stayed through the whole set. It wasn't until Seoho came down off the small stage that he finally noticed the man was gone. His job was done, and now, Seoho would have no further need for him. 

When seoho approached he refrained from touching the other in any affectionate manner, and Seoho stopped mid-reach for a hug from Dongju. "You did really well, as always," Dongju offered quietly. "And it seems it worked for now." Seoho gave a short nod, any previous affection and closeness now gone. "Um.. I should probably get back home now. Thank you Seoho, for letting me get to know you a little bit." 

Seoho only nodded again, and Dongju took that as his chance to slip away. From the corner of his eye he noticed Youngjo looking at the two of them. Watching how Dongju would handle the moment, and make sure he didn't over step, surely. 

So, Dongju took a quick escape, leaving from the front and sucking in a deep breath of clear air. He'd spent his evening with Seoho watching him, noticing him, looking to him for encouragement. He'd ride this high for the next week, no doubt, and then when it came to seeing him again.. Setting those distant boundaries again… It would be hard on Dongju, but he could do it, he thought. 

"Dongju!" 

Dongju stopped in his walk down the pavement and turned back around to the voice calling out to him. Seoho was running after him, trembling from the cold outside and no jacket to protect him. Dongju reached out to take hold of Seoho's arms as he came in closer. "Jesus! Seoho its cold out here. What are you doing? Where is your jacket?!"

"I know.. I know you come in every week, but I didn't want to leave you with any regrets. And if you decided to not come back…I.. I-"

"Seoho. I'm going to keep coming, if you're okay with that?" Seoho nodded rapidly. "Okay… Is that all?"

"No.. I wanted to give you this," Seoho shuffled and slipped a folded piece of a napkin into Dongju's hand. ".. I'll see you next week then?"

Dongju nodded and chuckled, 'Yeah. I'll see you next week." Seoho accepted the answer and then stepped back from Dongju and scurried back into the warmth of the bar. Dongju opened up the piece of paper and smiled at the phone number scrawled messily on it. 


End file.
